MA Beast
Boston, Massachusetts| music =''"Killing in the Name"'' by Rage Against the Machine| affiliation = | current_efeds = None| previous_efeds = EAW Dark Revolution Wrestling Yahoo World Wrestling Association| alignment = Heel| wrestling_style = High-flying, Luchador| signature = Moonsault Variations Suplex Variations Crossbody Variations| finisher = Beast Buster Beast of Burden| will = | wont = | trainer = Extreme Enigma | Trained = Devan | debut = EAW Turbo: November, 2010| record = 8-6| retired = N/A}} Kenny Luis Ace (born August 13, 1990), better known as ' MA Beast ' is an Hispanic-American professional efeder who has preformed in several unknown federation as a main eventer or a midcarder. MA Beast is known of his controversial promos, and uncanny ability to slowly rise up amongst the ranks of whatever federation that he enters. He is also known for his unique lucha libre influenced style of wrestling which he adopted training in his native country of Colombia. He is a 1-Time World Champion, having won the gold in YCW, a small company that originated in Yahoo Answers. MA was formerly signed to the efederation, Extreme Answerz Wrestling under the brand Voltage, where he competed as a midcarder. MA Beast has been in many federations throughout his career but only recognizes a few. Other than EAW, MA Beast only competes in YWWA where he made his 3rd return since originally joining in early 2009. = Career = MA Beast had originally begun his career wrestling in many unknown Indy e-feds in the Yahoo Answers circuit in 2008, taking many departures throughout his career. It was not until he begun to enter the more known feds of the Yahoo Answers circuit that he begun to acknowledge the birth of his career. When asked what the first federation Beast entered was, he responded Yahoo World Wrestling Association, where he currently wrestles today. He signed a contract with Extreme Answers Wrestling in November 2010. Yahoo World Wrestling Association At the beginning of his career MA Beast had been joining as many companies as he could to gain popularity and continue to harness his power. It was when MA joined YWWA that he was open to the type of competitiveness and promoing-ability that he would be forced to face later on in his career. Although MA Beast, like many fedders at the time, had not had much experience and did not have that much ability he did manage to have a rather successful career, for a person at his stage. A rookie stable, named Wave of the Future, had formed in YWWA whose sole goal was to take over the company and win all the gold they could. The members of WOTF were Undisputed Jericho, Jesh, Elite, Fabian Phenom, Beast King, and MA himself. Alongside Beast King, MA Beast managed to win Tag Team gold in YWWA at The Bash pay-per-view by defeating Stewie Griffan and Rated O for Obama thanks to outside interference from their stable mates. They later lost their titles to the super team of Psycho Dude 99 and Graduation Bear. At this point MA Beast lost most of his momentum and disappeared from YWWA. He returned few months after for a short period under a Messiah Gimmick, in a match against Charlie Scene, but was once again released due to controversy that his gimmick had aroused. He made his second return in February 2011 teaming alongside Straight Edge Suicide and Enigmatic Creature to face Y2J The World Is Yours, Ric F, and Doni Wijiyonto. Yahoo Championship Wrestling MA Beast found most success in this Yahoo Answers based federation owned by a wrestler under the name of Ted DiBiase Jr. Although the company had only been active for a month or two, it seemed as though it would have a great future with the acquisitions of Siberian Wolverine, Risky Business, King Cliff, and according to rumors, Extreme Enigma. It also managed to breed newer superstars, Infamous Anderson, being the most known out of them. It was in this company where MA Beast was given his big break and fought in the debut show against Infamous Anderson and Dylan Klein for the World Title. With some outside interference, MA Beast managed to win the World Title and go on to defend it the next week against Nick Tyson in a Steel Cage Match. Both of Beast's wins received heavy criticism because of outside factors that had weakened his opponents. Jack Hunter, a YCW Original, had attacked Infamous Anderson costing him the win and allowed MA Beast to Beast Buster Dylan Klein for the win. Nick Tyson was forced to win a Four Way Contenders Match before challenging Beast in order to face him. Beast and Tyson would go on to face each other for the title again but at the first YCW pay-per-view, Warfare, where Tyson managed to defeat Beast in a Ladder Match. The company went bankrupt and was shut down shortly after. Although Beast did not have the opportunity to face Tyson again, there were rumors circulating that Beast would go on to defeat Tyson at the next PPV in a Stretcher Match and then go on to face either Psycho Dude 99 or Extreme Enigma for the titles. Dark Championship Wrestling Dark Championship Wrestling, owned by Dark Demon, was a federation that had been growing in Yahoo Answers when MA Beast originally joined. He managed to defeat Justin, the original owner of YWWA, in his debut but then suddenly disappeared from the company. It was not until after Dark Championship Wrestling had joined the Webs circuit that MA Beast once again reappeared, under a masked monster gimmick. He managed to defeat the then Number One Contenders for the Tag Team titles, Simply Edgehead and Jack Hunter. After showing an impressive performance against the two, MA Beast was put in a Battle Royal at DCW's main PPV, WrestlePalooza, for the vacant International title. He competed against The Cryngel Brothers (Curt and Cryss), D'Angelo Shadow, Nick Tyson, Assassin, Mike Blaze, Ishmael Hellhouser, and Matt Striker Fan, managing to defeat his opponents and becoming DCW's International Champion. DCW then went through a brand split, and MA Beast left Thunderwave and was sent to Carnage. It was there he had a feud with Prasdana where he originally defeated him in a ladder match. Prasdana would go on to challenge MA Beast again in a No DQ match. He crucified MA Beast in front of the entire crowd and MA disappeared from DCW. A few months after Beast made his impression felt by returning to win a Jr. Heavyweight contender match. The match had originally been a Fatal Four Way, but one member of the match left in the middle, the manager placed Beast in to substitute. Beast then went on to face Dylan Klein and Infamous Anderson in a Triple Threat for the Jr. Heavyweight title. Dylan Klein was pinned by Infamous Anderson, but management released a statement that Beast would be being pushed towards the World Title. It is unknown if Beast lost because of the push. This push arrived when DCW, which had become 1 brand since Beast left, once again split into two due to a merger of the bankrupt company AWE and DCW. Beast moved onto Burnout where he faced Moongoose McQueen, an AWE original, and Deadman 4 Life for the DCW World Championship. Moongoose McQueen pinned MA Beast for the victory but DCW closed shortly after. Dark Revolution Wrestling/AWE2.0 Dark Revolution Wrestling was created after Dark Championship Wrestling's death. MA Beast came with a far more controversial gimmick, having a live sex show and nearly kicking DRW off the air. He teamed alongside Sasha Fierce, in a team known as Beauty and the Beast, but they were never given the opportunity to face the then DRW Tag Team Champions because of a change in ownership in DRW. Dark Demon, who was tired of the stress in owning the company, passed it on to TRDD and Moongoose McQueen, who saw it best to ignore previous bookings and start fresh once again. MA Beast decided to leave the company due to the change. "I wasn't the only one who left when TRDD took over, a bunch of guy who were close to Demon left along with him. I wasn't in AWE fed and I'm not planning on being in AWE 2.0" Extreme Answerz Wrestling It was not until November 2010 that MA Beast first stepped into an EAW ring, a place that he considered to be the best place he has went. Currently MA Beast is a midcarder and can be found in the tag team division alongside his partner, Siberian Wolverine. The two formed a team named Damage Inc., and have been looking for an opportunity at winning the gold. Turbo Turbo is the development show for EAW, being very similar to WWE's Heat. It's main purpose has been to showcase the abilities of upcoming rookies and allow the managers and owners to select those that they want to be moved to a main brand. MA Beast originally debuted in Turbo against Future Own but lost after receiving a chair shot to the head. The follow week he got a chance at redemption in a Four-Way against Future Own, Drew McKillin, and Xtreme Dragon but was once again pinned but this time by Drew McKillin. At this point MA Beast seemed to be heading in a downward spiral, but his career took a turn when King Cliff and himself formed the original Damage Inc. They made their debut the next week against Future Own & The Saint and managed to win. They continued to amp up the momentum by defeating The Cryngel Brothers the next week, and then World Turmoil (Alex Anderson & Bret Battery) the following week. It was at this point that MA Beast was called up to ShowDown, where he only had one match. Five newly called up rookies got their opportunity at making a debut with each other in a Battle Royal. MA Beast was eliminated third, outdoing Dan Hardy and Dubian Devan, but being outdone by Alejandro Ariel, and the victor Drew McKillin. Voltage MA Beast's stay in ShowDown was very short, at the same time he entered, there were already plans for a third brand in EAW named Voltage. When it was created, various wrestlers were sent there to fill the roster and MA Beast was one of them. His debut saw Damage Inc. teaming up with Jason Cage to face James Johnson, Lethal Consequences, and StarrStan. The rookie team was unable to achieve victory against the veterans. Although he lost his Voltage debut, things were still looking up for MA Beast - he got to participate in a Triple Threat Tag Team Ladder Match for a chance at the Tag Team Titles against Disciples of Destruction (Mr. Blood & Dark Demon) and World Turmoil and pulled off the victory. Before the title match took place however, MA competed in various other matches. Damage Inc. lost against Dubian and Jason Cage, MA Beast and Drew McKillin teamed up on ShowDown to defeat Siberian Wolverine and Alejandro Ariel, together Damage Inc. defeated Superior Quality 85 and Mr. Blood, and then SG2 & Jon Kelton on Turbo. It was after three weeks that they finally got to challenge the tag team champions, Dynasty X (Heart Break Boy and Alexander Da Vinci) but were defeated. The following Turbo MA Beast also faced defeat against Extreme Enigma, but start gaining momentum once again on Dynasty where he challenged Dynasty X to a title match the following week. However, Cliff had been kidnapped and attacked by Dynasty X earlier, which MA Beast had not been aware of. Damage Inc 2 Before the night was over, MA Beast managed to find his new partner, Siberian Wolverine, and together attacked Heart Break Boy at the Main Event. Damage Inc, now with Siberian Wolverine, would be going on to face Dynasty X at the next Dynasty, but due to Sex N' Violence's victory the day before, it would become a Triple Threat. Judgment day for Damage Inc. arrived, but they were no where to be seen. When the title match was about to start, Damage Inc. appeared on the screen to tell his opponents that they were not going to be arriving to be fed to two superteams, instead they were going to face the winners at Reckless Wiring. Sex N' Violence went on to defeat HBB & Mr. DEDEDE, who was forced to replace ADV. Siberian Wolverine lost to Rated R Shaman and MA Beast defeated Robbie V on the following ShowDown. Rated R Shaman and MA faced each other the following day on Dynasty's Main Event where he won. At Reckless Wiring, Damage Inc. lost to Sex N Violence in a Glass Wallz Match. MA Beast left shortly after. In E-federations Signature Moves :*Arm drag :*Baseball slide :*Corkscrew Senton :*Diving Hurricanrana :*Dragonrana :*Dropkick :*Roundhouse Kick :*Multiple Crossbody Variations :*Multiple Moonsault Variations :*Multiple Suplex Variations :*Pendulum Backbreaker :*Plancha :*Spinning Heel Kick :*Suicide Dive :*Sunset Flip Powerbomb :*Sliced Bread :*Tornado DDT :*Five Star Frog Splash Finishing Moves :*Beast Buster (Back to Back Double Underhook Piledriver) :*Beast of Burden (Clover leaf leg-laced Boston Crab) :*The Number of the Beast (Double springboard tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown transitioned into a neckbreaker) Championships and Accomplishments Yahoo World Wrestling Association :*World Tag Team Champion (1 Time w/ Beast King) Dark Championship Wrestling :*International Champion (1 Time) Yahoo Wrestling Sports Entertainment 2 :*Intercontinental Champion (1 Time) Yahoo Championship Wrestling :*World Champion (1 Time) Hyphy World Entertainment :*Canadian Champion (1 Time) Really eXtreme Wrestling :*World Tag Team Champions (1 Time w/ King Cliff) Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Mexican characters Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:Characters from Massachusetts Category:1990 births Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:EAW Category:Luchadors Category:American Characters Category:American wrestlers